A Perfect Christmas
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: It's my shortest stori. Yay. it's how James gives Lily the greatest christmas gift of her life.No, there is also no sex, so sorri rr


"Shut up, James! I don't want to see your face ever again," screamed Lily at the top of her lungs. It was Christmas Eve, and Lily was staying over at James' house for the holidays. Unknown to him, so was his younger step cousin, Anna, who really seemed to like him. **(Ok, let's not get NE ideas. Anna is the youngest daughter of James' mother's brother's wife's ex-husband. So they are not related. Plus she has a different last name.) **And ever since, Anna had been pestering James constantly, but he put up with it only because of his mother's sake. But this time she had gone too far. She had cornered James and faked she was hurt. She claimed she couldn't walk, so James' had to carry her to the nearest bedroom, to set her down. This unfortunately was his. So as he laid her onto the bed, her grip around his neck tightened and she pulled him into a hungry kiss. James' shoved her off, only to see Lily standing in the door way, her face as white as paper.

"Oh, crap. Now what," James muttered as he walked towards the kitchen, where his family's house else, Perry greeted him.

"Hello, Young Master Potter, what can I get you today, kind sir?"

"Maybe a time-turner," James said sarcastically, but when he saw Perry looking serious, he chuckled,

"I'm kidding Perry. No, actually can you get me a cup of warm milk with honey." Many people thought this was an awkward drink, but it really tasted quite good.

"I'll get it for you James." James turned around, and found his mother coming into the kitchen with her night robe tightly around her.

"Mum?"

"Oh, but Mistress Potter, Perry would be honored to make Young Master Potter's drink."

"No thank you Perry, but you could do us a favor, and give us some time to talk, please?" Perry covered her mouth as if she said something dreadful. She looked between her and James and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Mistress Potter, of course I will give you and the young master some privacy." And with that she disparated out of the room.

"That house elf," James sighed.

"Yes, she's quite the unusual one, but we sill love her anyway."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"Just like how we love Anna." This James couldn't agree with. After Lily refused to listen to him, he had exploded at Anna directly in her face. By the end of his yelling, she was drenched with tears, and ran out of the room, her hands covering her face. James grunted, while Mrs. Potter pulled down a glass and the milk from the fridge.

"I don't know how you can stand her mum. Anna is so, so, horrid." His mom didn't look surprised at all, but only thought for a moment.

"James, do you know why many think this drink is not so tasty?"

"No?"

"It's because of the honey. Many wouldn't put honey with milk. Many would rather put a coco in milk, but do you know why?"

"Yeah, because they like _chocolate_ milk better."

"Well, the thing is… when chocolate is added to the milk, the milk turns color, so people can see that it tastes good. Unlike honey, this sinks all the way to the bottom, and doesn't mix the colors."

"Sometimes it does," James couldn't help but add. His mother smiled, politely so James stopped,

"As you were saying?"

"As I was saying, many would think when you add the sweet honey to sweet milk, it would taste quite awful, but then some think that it won't taste any different because you don't see the milk turn colors. But all in all, it still tastes quite nice, huh?"

"No, even _better_." With another polite smile, he shut up.

"Well, people are like milk. They may have either chocolate or honey mixed within them. The hard part to tell which one they have. They could be like chocolate, where you can _see_ they're a nice person, or they could be like honey where their sweetness is hidden under the surface. Milk and honey may not look much, but they can taste just as sweet." James sighed, and looked at his mother in confusion. She always had a knack for pointing these kinds of things out for James, which both helped and annoyed him.

"So what you're saying is Anna could be chocolate honey, or honey with milk?"

"Is that what I said, I thought I said I'd make your drink, and I did." Then, James noticed she had placed two cups in front of him, one with chocolate milk and the other glass of milk with honey. James looked at the two, and didn't notice when his mom left and someone else entered the kitchen.

"James," said a small voice. James turned around and saw Anna standing in her pajamas. James didn't say anything, but grunted and continued looking at the two cups of milk.

"_What a waste of milk."_

"James, I'm sorry, for what I did today. I-I just thought…" but she just began to cry harder.

"Look, Anna. It doesn't matter now, Lily is mad at me so there's not much I can do."

"But, I can help you get her back."

"Nah, no thanks, I don't really _want_ you help."

"I guess I deserve that, but please. I'm really sorry so please, can you forgive me? Please?" James sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, although he couldn't help it.

"_At least she's trying."_

"Okay, Anna, I'll forgive you." Anna smiled, brightly.

"But I won't forget about it either. Lily is still mad at me you know." Anna's smile faltered a bit, before she just grinned,

"I can fix that. Just give me a chance, please James?"

"No thanks, I can handle it." He took his cup and began to walk away, but stopped, and hugged Anna tightly. She was a few inches shorter, so it wasn't that hard for her to hug him back.

"There's a drink for you on the counter." And he walked to his room. Anna walked over to the remaining cup, and took a sip.

"Yum, I can taste honey."


End file.
